This Song Will Save Your Life
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: "So I guess you're half right when you say I don't understand." Naruto leaned back onto a shelf and a child's voice screeched into the dead space. "I love you." The blond reached back and examined the doll. A smirk was sent in Sasuke's direction. "Huh. The doll's creepy, but she's one hell of a charmer." Narusasu yaoi high school AU. To City Princess.
1. You And I Huh?

Hey everyone. Another damned Narusasu. This is an High school AU solely dedicated to **City** **Princess**. The review city princess made really took my breath away and I made this in her honor. I was _not_ bluffing when I said I would make a fic for you if your reviews took my heart.

There is another Narusasu fic called "A Better You."It's something like Pretty woman. Check it out on my profile around june 15. If you like, review and favorite, please. Any haters, don't bother. So, on with the story. Tout de Suite.

Oh wait, I would like everyone to know the reason most of my Narusasu fics center around Naruto. I praise Naruto in my fics because that didn't happen much in the manga. In my world, Naruto is strong and he isn't behind Sasuke most of his life. Kakashi doesn't train Sasuke the most and some people really look up to Naru. He was my fav character after all.

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata: 20

Sakura: 10

Sasuke, Ino, and the others 18

 **This Song Will Save your Life**

 **You and I, Huh?**

Sasuke growled as Yamanaka Ino, cheerleader captain and school's pretty girl, pushed about forty flyers in his arms. She giggled. "Geez, why are you so prissy today?" She questioned the raven.

Sasuke didn't bother answering because Ino didn't bother listening. The girl, seeing Kiba walking down the hall, immediately turned to him. "Hey, Kiba- _kun?_ Are you coming to the game tonight?"

Sasuke inwardly snorted. He knew plenty of intelligent blonds, but those who didn't….well, he hoped they didn't meet Ino before they got the chance. Because, to Sasuke, Ino was a fucking idiot. She knew how to get into people's heads, He'd give her that, but nonetheless a fucking idiot.

And such was proven right when Kiba gave her an Are-you-fucking-stupid-look. "Of course I'm going, Ino. I'm on the team." With that the boy walked off.

Ino huffed and looked at Sasuke. "All football players are fucking asses."

Deciding not to explain how implicit her small mind was, Sasuke only motioned to the flyers in his hand. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Pass them out of course. You're the president of both our class and student council. And you're cute. Everyone's going to go to the game if you're going."

"I already have to. I need to take pictures of the team." But, Ino was already down the hallway yelling and giving.

"Don't miss out on the hottest game in the city. Namikaze Naruto, team captain and quarterback, will be leading the Konoha Foxes against our largest rival, the Iwa Bulls."

Sasuke went through the hall, giving flyers to people. He handed one to Neji, his rival of sort in class.

"Sasuke. Once you fall, I'll be taking Valedictorian spot." The pale eyed 18 year old said.

Sasuke, always broody, just ignored him until he said something to someone else. "Hey, Naruto."

Loud cheers erupted the hallway, clapping and cheering for their savior. Sasuke did nothing but keep walking.

Namikaze Naruto was two years older than Sasuke and his friends. The man, being the captain of the football team, had led Konoha High to more than several victories in the championships. He was handsome and as popular as Sasuke. Every single girl and a few men liked him and wanted him in bed. Every single person knew the man had only eyes for one person: Uchiha Sasuke.

As he scurried down the hall, he cursed when the blond called his name. "Where you goin' beautiful?"

To Sasuke, Naruto was just a sleaze who slept with everyone and wanted to get into the prettiest things pants. He had never even really spoken to Naruto unless they had a project together. Not even when they first met.

 **(Flashback)**

"Oh my goodness. Sasuke look at us. We're moving up in the world." Ino yelled into Sasuke. The two were best friends since they were 12. Now 15, both were excited about becoming more sociable in Konoha High school.

Well, Ino was excited. Sasuke didn't give a shit, because he didn't like people. "Ino. It's just another year. Stop being so overjoyed."

"Stop being such a buzz kill."

"Hn." The raven's arm was yanked gently.

"Sasuke" She whispered to her gay friend. "Hottie straight ahead."

And sure enough ahead, was a boy, maybe 17 or so, that looked like Sasuke, but with shorter hair and paler skin.

Sasuke didn't think he was hot. In fact, Sasuke thought he was an average male in high school. Semi-good looks and an okay-

"Watch out!" His thoughts were interrupted when someone tackled him. A large body sat atop him and he groaned when it moved. "Hey kid, you alright?" the voice asked.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke realized a man with blond hair and blue eyes tackled him to the ground. He had whisker marks on each of his cheeks and his body was broad. The man gave him wide eyes. "You are so fucking…." when he trailed off Sasuke squirmed and still said nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry." The man jumped up and pulled Sasuke to his feet very easily. The Uchiha said nothing, but the blond still stared at him with weird eyes. Sasuke, having no emotions whatsoever, had a hard time reading them.

Thankfully, Ino came over. "Are you alright, Sasuke? I didn't even notice these jerks were playing football in the hallway." She then looked over. "Oh my goodness. You're Naruto Namikaze."

Said man just put his hands in his pocket and kept staring at Sasuke, making the 15 year old angry and uncomfortable and flushed all at once. Who the fuck was this guy. "Yeah. I am. And you guys are?"

The girl fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm Ino Yamanaka….and this is my best friend Uchiha Sasuke."

The man smirked at Sasuke then and the Uchiha's stomach dropped. "You're Tachi's little brother. Hardly noticed when I topped you."

Sasuke heard Ino draw her breath in. Naruto continued. "Are you mute?" And without permission he reached out his hand and brushed a large thumb over Sasuke's lips.

It was then Sasuke decided to speak. And when he did, he'd have to make sure this fucking weirdo would never bother him again. "Don't touch me asshole."

Everything went quiet and Ino stepped on Sasuke's foot. Naruto's eyes grew darker and he gave Sasuke a genuine smile. "Definitely not much like your brother."

Sasuke briefly wondered if Naruto did things like this with Itachi or everyone else. In the back of his mind, which he ignored, he hoped Naruto didn't. He must have known Itachi well to be on a nickname basis with him.

"He was nice all the times I met him. I'm best friend's with his cousin Shisui, by the way. I bet all of you are smart as hell. You're different though." He pointed right at the smallest Uchiha and the words said next really made everyone freeze. " _You_ are fucking beautiful."

"Naruto. Come on. Stop flirting with that blondie." All three looked down the hallway to see a group of boys, the boy Ino had called hot being included.

"I wasn't. I think this kid's fucking gorgeous." He turned back to Ino and Sasuke. To Sasuke he said "I'd like to see you again. Later pretty boy." With that he jogged off.

A boy, behind Sasuke and Ino, came running down the hall, yelling for the boys to wait up. He stopped by the two 15 years and looked Sasuke up and down. "You must be something if Naruto likes you. He never flirts with anyone."

"Hn."

 **(Flashback end)**

Okay, so maybe he said some cruel things to Naruto when they first met, but ever since Naruto has hit on Sasuke everytime he saw him. His attention was always on Sasuke and everyone could fathom why.

Sasuke was a boy, that much was obvious from hi voice. But, he was a pretty boy. Pale skin that matched his pale personality; big onyx eyes; pink plump lips; nice petite figure.

And no one could get started on how much he and Naruto looked so great together. He was petite and small, Naruto was broad and tall. He was beautiful and Naruto was the most handsome being in Konoha High.

Naruto chased him around even when girls practically threw themselves at him.

Sasuke had a few reasons he didn't like the boy, but couldn't remember as the man of his dreams nightmares was waving at him.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke sneered as everyone went back to their own business.

"I want you, but sometimes-"

"You can't always have what you want." The Uchiha interrupted.

Naruto smiled and if Sasuke weren't so prissy and uptight, the 18 year old would have noticed that the smile was sad and longing. "Exactly. We even finish each other's sentences."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned away. "Idiot."

"Do you wanna go on a date tonight?" Naruto pushed, even taking great lengths to cease Sasuke's path.

"I'm going to the game tonight, baka. And so are you."

"Are you implying for a date another night?"

Sasuke pushed past the blond. "Die in a fire."

"Ouch, teme. That shit hurt. I have feelings, y'know."

Sasuke twisted around to look at Naruto for a final time. "So do the people you fuck and then drop like hot pots."

Naruto clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. He looked at his bruised hand. "God, Sas. You play hard to get all the time." With that, the man turned and left, jaw still clenched.

Sasuke remembered that bruise, which wasn't acquired from football. It had been two weeks when Sasuke had said something he instantly regretted.

 **(Flashback)**

The Uchiha quickly put his things away in his locker. His car had broken down so Itachi had to drive him to school. He was late. Two boys were on the other side of the hallway, one of them Sasuke noticed as Naruto's teammate.

Sasuke chose to ignore them until they said he heard Naruto's name. He didn't know why he listened in. He hated Naruto. The boy on the team spoke again.

"Yeah. We're definitely winning tonight. Naruto said he's playing for his love."

The other boy looked surprised. "She's coming?"

"Yeah. come on. If we skip, Naruto'll kick my ass."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. He knew Naruto was a sleaze; there was no question. But, that shouldn't have hurt Sasuke the way it did. Slamming his locker, he screamed.

"Naruto. What the fuck! How long have you been standing there."

The man only chuckled. "You think everything is a joke, huh? I knew you were a whore!" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at him. The raven had no idea why he was so angry.

Naruto's smile faltered. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're playing for your _special girl_ tonight. You have a girlfriend and you hit on me all the time. You're a sleaze. You can't just go around a fuck everyone you think has a pretty face."

"I like your perso-"

"Save it." Sasuke interrupted harshly. "Now leave-"

"Eeeerrr." Sasuke jumped as Naruto punched the locker next to his. "God, Sas. What the hell is your problem? I like you, okay. There isn't anyone else. You'd know that if you just gave-"

"You a chance? No" Who the hell did Naruto think he was?

The blond put his hands in his hair. "Okay. You're angry right now. I'll go. I don't know what you heard, but you probably misinterpreted it."

As Naruto walked down the hall, he yelled back to Sasuke. "Oh and it's hard to be a man-whore when I'm still a 20-year-old virgin."

Sasuke seethed. Only Naruto could make him feel angry and guilty at once.

 **(Flashback end)**

They had their angry moments, but there were also moments when Naruto made Sasuke laugh and smile. That's why everyone thought they would be great together.

As Naruto walked away, the Uchiha glared at his back. Ino came up behind him. "You're crazy, Sasuke. If Naruto worked that hard for me like that, I wouldn't be able to hold out for this long. Three years, he's been chasing you."

"Well. I'm not like all these other people who just love Naruto and want him in bed."

Ino shook her head. "And that's exactly why he chases you around."

Sasuke just walked away. He was a fucking Uchiha. He didn't need anyone chasing him. He was one of the most popular guys in school. Sure he hid his depression from the world, but what the hell did that matter?

He hated Naruto and he hated people. The world, to Uchiha Sasuke, fucking sucked.

 ***Later That Night- The Game***

"Alright everyone. I want to see some good pictures of our team tonight." Sasuke ordered the rest of the council as he adjusted his camera.

A girl fluttered her eyelashes. "Could I be in charge of taking pictures of Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke gave an obvious fake smile. "No. You'll be too interested in Naruto to take pictures. I'll be in charge of the captain and the coach. Let's go, the games starting in an hour."

On the field, Naruto stood in the middle of his team as he screamed motivation at them. He was a good leader, Sasuke gave him that. But, he was still arrogant and weird and an asshole.

Walking over to them, he snapped some pictures to make his presence known. Many "Hey, Sasuke's" were heard around their circle.

He nodded at them as Naruto smiled at him and walked over. "Are you still angry with me?"

"I'm always angry with you." Sasuke deadpanned.

The whiskered man rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. So you wanna go somewhere after the game?"

"No, Naruto. I'll be home and I wish you'd leave me alone."

Naruto heard nothing the Uchiha said. "Take a picture with me, please?" He begged.

Sasuke held up a finger. "One: I don't want to take a picture with you and two: no one's touching this camera but me."

Kami hated him. It really fucking did. At that exact moment, a member of the council walked by and Naruto called to her. "Hey could you take a picture of us?"

The boy nodded. Naruto went over and whispered something in his ear. The Uchiha's eyes unconsciously narrowed as the cameraman blushed. In the back if his mind, Sasuke wondered if Naruto said something or did the boy just blush because Naruto was close. He decided, although he admitted to not caring, he liked neither.

The Namikaze put an arm around his petite waist. "I said I didn't want a picture with you, dobe?"

"You're not even struggling." Naruto pointed out. "You must really want to. You're just embarrassed."

The latter only rolled his eyes as his council maate positioned the camera. "I just don't want to show my ass in front of everyone."

Naruto looked down at him while he only glared at the camera. He knew his one-sided companion stared at him. He always felt Naruto's stare.

"Are you implying that if it were just you and I, you'd show your ass?" The blond asked.

Sasuke froze and looked up at blue eyes. In the lights of the field, they shined with the stars. Naruto was smiling lovingly at him, because of who Sasuke was and because he knew he'd get to the Uchiha.

He couldn't help it. "You're unbelievable." He said in Naruto's face. Still however, his lips quivered for a brief moment until they rested into a curve. He was smiling, giving Naruto props for his good comeback.

A light flashed as soon as he smiled. Naruto fist pumped thin air. "Let me see it." The camera man walked over to them and displayed the photo. If not for refusing Naruto for three years straight, Sasuke would have admitted to them looking great.

"We look good together." Naruto commented. And it was true. The photo caught one of Sasuke's rare smiles as his mouth was ajar slightly, where he told Naruto he was unbelievable. Naruto was looking down at Sasuke as if he were the prettiest thing in the world.

Naruto asked Sasuke's camera mate "He looks even more beautiful when he smiles, doesn't he?….Don't answer that...I'll kill you."

Sasuke snorted inwardly. Something was definitely wrong with Namikaze Naruto.

 **NS**

 **Did you guys like the first chapter? Me neither. I hope City Princess Liked it. That's my main goal. This was just to introduce the character's. If you guys didn't like the first chapter, the story gets way better. There's a part that feels very original to me. HERE'S THE CHARACTER INTROS AND FACTS OF THE STORY.**

 **Naruto Namikaze-**

20

Football captain and quarterback

Most handsome man in the school. Most girls like him

Naruto spends most of his time chasing Sasuke around asking him for dates Sasuke is the prettiest thing for him and he likes the Raven's personality. Naruto has been chasing Sasuke for three years.

 **Sasuke Uchiha-**

18

Valedictorian and Council president

Second most popular. Has many girls and boys chasing after him, but Naruto usually scares them off.

Sasuke dislikes Naruto with a passion, the reason may be unknown until the next chapter. Naruto makes him angry and he makes him smile, though it's not very often. Sasuke is also depressed at home, this is what leads him to being prissy at school. People just throw his personality off as part of his popularity. Since he's the prettiest boy in school, he must act bitchy right?


	2. Whih One of Us is Weirder?

**Which One of Us is Weirder?**

After the game, which was won of course, Sasuke left before Naruto could hunt him down. Naruto was annoying and he got more requests for dates than he could handle.

Now, at only 11:00 PM at night, he lay in his bed wide awake, thinking of his past and how much his life changed.

This is what he hated more than anything in the world. He seemed so artificial and fake. In the morning, he was just broody and prissy, but at least he talked sometimes. But at night, he was sad and really grumpy, angry at his parents for leaving the world too soon.

He had been seven when they got in the car crash. They had been travelling out of town and Sasuke and Itachi were in the back seat. Sasuke had refused to put on his seatbelt, blaming it on the pain of his stomach. As Itachi went on and on about the safety of seatbelts, Sasuke was covering his ears and making childish noises to block it all out.

Fugaku, their father, turned around to tell them both to shut up at the wrong moment. The man observed Sasuke and said "Sasuke-kun, put that seat belt on. The last thing Sasuke heard was his mother telling them that she loved them with her life.

The last thing he remembered was Itachi unhooking his own seatbelt and jumping on Sasuke to protect him. His parents lost their lives on impact. Itachi had lost him arm when Sasuke's window burst open and he had a limp in his leg now.

Thanks to his aniki, Sasuke came out with minor injuries. He never left Itachi's side after that.

Itachi told him he(Sasuke) was depressed, living a double life. Sasuke didn't believe it was depression.

Sasuke was not depressed. He had let go of his parents long ago for the sake of both of them. But, Itachi said he still didn't let go of the guilt. Sasuke refused to admit he was depressed.

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone blared around the dark room. Carefully looking on the screen in fear of Naruto calling, he sighed when he saw Itachi's face on the screen.

Itachi was a detective now, actually the head of them and he sometimes worked late shift.

"Hello" Sasuke said groggily.

"Sasuke did you go and get you anti-depressants from the store?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't need that shit. Of course, it was hard to lie to Itachi, even over the phone, Sasuke owed his brother his life after all. "No, Aniki. I don't need them."

He could practically feel Itachi's eye roll. "I know, but we need to be cautious. I don't want to come home and find my little brother dead on the floor. Go get them or I'm gonna come home and kick your ass."

Sasuke whined and got up. Itachi was never a man to bluff and he actually would uphold his promise. "There, I'm going. You happy, now?" Sasuke asked as he yanked on his jacket and picked up his keys.

"I'm wonderful, love you, foolish little brother." With that the older Uchiha hung up.

Sasuke was already out the door and in the car. He put on his seatbelt carefully, and made sure it was fastened. Driving made avoiding people more possible. He just didn't like them much.

The store, a small mart with everything in it, was nearly empty. The only occupants being three elderly people and a young woman in the toy aisle with her child.

Sasuke had no right to wonder who the fuck in their right minds would shop for food and toys at night. Here he was in the drug aisle, shopping for anti-depressants. He skimmed over the pain killers, but had a hard time finding over-the-counter dressant pills.

He was looking so hard, he didn't even notice someone else had come in the store.

Sasuke didn't necessarily hate girls; he just hoped they caught their period in a piranha tank.

He didn't hate boys either; but he wouldn't complain if their balls fell off.

And Sasuke DID NOT hate people in general; they just sucked.

Dick.

He had finally found the pills when a voice called into the dead of the aisle.

"This has to be fate, teme. We can't keep meeting like this, and not say we're made for each other."

Sasuke froze. 'Of all people, why him?.' He turned to see Naruto and realized they both probably looked like idiots.

Naruto had on an orange tank top and beige khaki shorts. He looked like he had just come from the beach. His hair was dishevelled. And he looked tired as hell. To top off the image, the Namikaze held a pack of women's pads in his hands. And he must have thought nothing of it; smiling like the crazy idiot he was.

Sasuke had on a grey t-shirt and black sleeping shorts, that may have been too short for a boy, but he didn't give a shit. Over those clothes, Sasuke wore a long dark grey trench coat. And to top off his own image, he had a medium-sized bottle of antidepressants in his hand.

"You look like an idiot." was what the Uchiha said to Naruto.

Naruto only laughed. "You look like you came out to kill someone. So which one of us is weirder?"

"And I think I've found my target, don't worry. After seeing you one too many times, I've decided you're not worth the kill."

Sasuke rushed past Naruto. Only to run into one of the elderly people shopping for food.

"I'm so sorry, miss. Here, let me." Sasuke bent down to pick up the groceries. In his peripheral vision, he saw Naruto scurry away, careful not to feel the Uchiha's wrath when he got done.

When that was finished, the owner's voice blared in the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will closing in five minutes. Please bring your items to the front. Thank you."

Clutching the pills, Sasuke scurried to the front, only to be grabbed from behind and shoved into the closets. Kami. This was the end for him. Someone was going to kill him in a store closet.

"Calm down, teme. It's me." Naruto's voice said in the closet.

Sasuke froze again. Of course Naruto would do such a thing. "I'm filing a restraining order on you."

Naruto laughed and held on to Sasuke. "Do you want to go out some?"

"Baka, for the last time no, okay."

Naruto didn't listen, only asked again.

Deciding not to answer he walked out and Naruto, of course, followed him out.

"Why do you have antidepressants?" The blond whispered. "Is it because the incident with your parents?"

For the millionth time, Sasuke froze and turned with narrow eyes at Naruto. "Who told you that?"

"Shisui's my best friend, remember? I was nine when it happened and when I asked why Itachi and you, who I wished I knew at the time, was staying with him, he told me the story."

"Well. I don't really need them anyway." Sasuke mumbled this as he looked away from Naruto. He was so high on Naruto right now, he didn't even notice the store's front doors being locked.

Drawn out of his trance by the words Naruto spoke next. "You're so beautiful Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, skillfully hiding his blush. It had taken him nearly three years to conquer that. There was no way him hell he would show Naruto that the blond made him blush. Smile and laugh, but not blush. That would mean he already lost.

"Naruto, I don't like you. You think you can flatter me and hit on me and get me into bed. I'm not like other people." Ino's words popped into his mind when that was said. Did Naruto really chase after him because he wasn't like everyone else? Dismissing the thought, he finished his famous i'll-never-love-you-baka speech with "I wish you would just take a hint."

Naruto only smiled and held up his bruised hand and then slipping it into his pocket. "I wish you would too." his tone saying it all.

The raven's breath hitched. In that moment, the store's lights went out. Naruto falsely jumped and held onto Sasuke's waist, pretending to be afraid.

That earned him a punch to his strong jawline as Sasuke mumbled an 'asshole.' They were so caught up in their dumbass lover's quarrel, they hadn't even noticed the owner had left the store and turned off the lights from the outside.

Sasuke pulled out his phone, cursing to see it dying on him. He would be stuck in the store with Naruto for Kami knew how long.

Naruto spoke up. "If we call, we'll just get into trouble."

Sasuke slid to the floor and leaned against the aisle of drugs. "Great." He hissed out.

"Look at the bright side, beautiful. This is our first ever date."

"Shut up, idiot."

Naruto's chuckle rang through the empty store. Would Sasuke really survive a night with Naruto?

That question made him blush furiously. A night with Naruto made him think of sex. Kami, he felt like a slutty virgin. He scowled at the thought of Naruto hovering over him, pushing in and out of him, and kissing him all over, but then blushed again.

He thanked everything for the dark store.

 **NS**

 **I'm thinking. Should I put Yaoi in this fic? Yeah. I will. City Princess, I hoped you liked this chap. A few more coming. Everyone, comment and review if you like.**


	3. Creepy Dolls

**Creepy Dolls**

"Naruto, what time is it?"

The boy's phone lit up. "1:26 AM"

They were in the toy aisle now, Sasuke watching as Naruto sat on the floor and examined the toys.

Sasuke, although refusing to admit, was bored as hell. He decided to talk to Naruto, but vowed for it only to be a night. "You mind explaining why you have pads? I knew there was something odd about you."

Naruto chuckled and before he opened his mouth, Sasuke spoke again. "Do you get off on insults?"

"No I get off on porn and thinking of you, but I role play if Masochism...if that's what you like."

"The pads, idiot, the pads." What was going on in Naruto's mind? He just admitted that he mastubated while thinking of the younger Uchiha.

"Oh, these are for my love. My little sister, Sakura. Woke me up in the middle of the night and told me blood was on her tissue."

"Your lov...oh my god? That's who you play for? You call your little sister your love? I thought you were playing for some girl."

Naruto laughed. "I like how you're getting jealous. But yeah, she just turned ten. I was scared when she told me there was blood, then she said all she did was wipe herself. So I told her what was wrong and I left her with the neighbor, Tsunade, to get some pads."

"I wasn't getting jealous, dummy. I didn't know your parents had another kid."

"Geez. That shows how much my best friend talks about me. My parents died on the day of my birth Sasuke. The orphanage said my father crashed when he was rushing to the hospital and the birth took a toll on my mother.

I was alone in the orphanage my whole life until I was ten and they brought in Sakura who was just a newborn. The orphanage let me take care of her."

Sasuke let out an aww and Naruto, for the first time, didn't make an arrogant comment. "Then a man named Hatake Kakashi came to adopt me, but he decided to adopt Sakura too; she wouldn't stop crying until Kakashi put her in the car with me."

"Kakash- the president of the country?" Sasuke was surprised. There was so much he didn't know about Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "He's been with us ever since. So Sasuke, trust me when I say I understand you Sasuke. I may not have lost anyone on my life, but I'm sure if I lost Sakura or Kakashi, I'd be devastated."

Sasuke smiled sadly. It was like seeing Naruto in a whole new light. The Uchiha decided that for one night, he wouldn't hate that. "You're actually not that bad, Namikaze."

"And you're actually really great."

Sasuke laughed. Naruto always got a chance to flatter him. Naruto yawned. "So I guess you're half right when you think I don't understand. I do.

Sometimes you look sad in school and I just want to hold you and hug you and tell you you're not alone. I like you because you're different. You make me happy….even when you bitch."

Naruto leaned against the toy shelf and a child's voice screeched into the dead space, ringing in the empty store. "I Love you. I love you." Sasuke jumped and and the blond reached behind his back and stood up.

The doll had two raven pigtails and green eyes. Her clothing looked like the American's in the 1800s. A smirk was sent in Sasuke's direction. "Huh, the doll's creepy, but she's one hell of a charmer."

Sasuke gave the blond a shy smile. Everything was different now. Naruto was something different now. Sasuke wasn't in denial.

"A kiss for your thoughts, Uchiha?"

"Maybe." Something new appeared. In the small amount of light from the window, he could make out a red tint on the blond's face. Then his eyes widened. "Sasuke look. It's a jukebox machine."

When Sasuke turned around, Naruto ran up to the machine and pulled out some coins. "Hm Let's see. Oh that's a great one."

When a button was clicked, the jukebox lit up their part of the store. Naruto moved a bit and turned to his love. "Dance with me, pretty boy."

Before the latter could answer, Naruto put his arms around the other's waist. Sasuke only glared. "Come on, kid. This song will save your life."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but put his arms around Naruto's neck anyway. "There isn't anything on, dummy."

"Just wait." There was static in the machine until sure enough, the voice of a man rang through. Sasuke sighed in contempt. He loved this song.

 _You say you want…._

The music drowned out as Naruto began swaying them. "Why do you chase me, Baka?"

Naruto laughed. "I already told you. I really like you. I mean many girls throw themselves at me, but I swear, all I want is you Sasuke."

Sasuke decided to just listen to the music. His breath hitched when the next lines were song.

 _From the Cradle to the grave_

Naruto's voice joined in and Sasuke didn't know if he was imagining or if Naruto had planned the whole damn thing.

 _When all I want is you_

Sasuke glared. "You planned this."

"No. I'm able to go with the flow dealing with you, sas. I'm waiting on you to fall in love with me. I'm doing my best. I try not to pounce on you and ruin both our innocence, but you're lovely. Sometimes I can't take it."

 _You say you want your love to work out right_

 _To last with me through the night_

 _You say you want diamonds on a ring gold_

 _Your story to remain untold_

 _Your love to not grow cold_

 _But all the promises we break_

 _From the cradle to the grave_

 _When all I want is you_

Sasuke watched silently as Naruto closed his eyes and hummed the song. He seemed at peace with himself.

"You seem like you know this song well."

Naruto opened his eyes, like he forgot where he was. He then smiled. "I used to sing this to Sakura. No one would adopt her because she looked different. She used to get sad and I just started to sing this song to her. She didn't care if she was adopted as long as she was with me."

"She looks different?"

"She has pink hair. It's all natural too. But yeah, I used to sing this to her so much, it's her favorite now. I wasn't kidding when I said this song will save your life, teme. It saved my Sakura's life. It might just save yours."

Before he knew, calloused yet gentle lips were smashed into his. Sasuke didn't care, because he eagerly kissed back. When had they come to this? Just hours before, Sasuke wanted to hate him.

But now, he wasn't so sure. Naruto moved a hand up his back, making the Uchiha let out a cute, in Naruto's opinion, moan.

When his shirt was being lifted, Naruto moved away. "I'm sorry. I don't think we can do this."

Sasuke grew angry. "You practically begged me for three years and now you can't have sex. You're a cow-"

"I _do_ want to. Not here and not like this." Sasuke shut his mouth then. "I want my first time and yours to be great, Sas. I get attached and I don't go back. If we did make love-"

Sasuke blushed at that too.

"-Then I wouldn't want to do so on a dirty store floor with creepy dolls staring at us. I would like for it to be in a nice large bed, rose petals, champagne, flushed skin, beautiful moaning, deep breath-"

"Okay, baka. Shut it. And just because you kissed me, doesn't mean we're a thing."

Naruto pointed at him. "You kissed back, pretty boy. And I always believed we were an item. You're just in denial."

"In your dreams, Usuratonkachi."

"No. In my wildest and wettest dreams." Sasuke laughed at that. Naruto was really something else.

"I must be the only one that could make you laugh, bastard."

Sasuke believed such a theory was true, but he wouldn't give Naruto satisfaction.

"So you wanna go out the back door?" Naruto asked. "I got stuck here before and I know the owner because he's friends with Kaka-tou-san. He said just use the back door if I'm stuck."

 **NS**

Sasuke laid in his bed, completely awake. He and Naruto had made their not so great and very late escape from the store. It turned out Naruto knew the owner, Asuma, and knew how to leave the store all along.

He had kept Sasuke in there and that earned the blond a smack to the face. Before Sasuke opened his door, he turned back to a sheepish looking Naruto.

"I'll try to look for pills at 11:30 at night often, okay baka."

Naruto sheepishly smiled. "And I'll try and get my sister's pads at the same time. And I'll be sure to pull you in the closet earlier."

"I'll try not to kill you."

"And I'll try to kiss you more."

"I'll try not to have sex with you on the dirty floor." He opened his car door.

"Then don't look so beautiful. Oh and Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke had one foot in the car already when he stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to be jacking off to the slap you gave me." Sasuke's small smile turned into a slight frown as Naruto laughed loudly.

"Asshole." he stated and slammed his car door. When he was a distance away from the store and Naruto, he let a small smile overtake his features as he shook his head.

So now, he was in bed. Itachi had called and wondered why he was so jittery, Sasuke said he'd tell him tomorrow. The Namikaze had finally got to him.

He wondered how long it would play out. Would he give in to school, or would he remain in, something he refused to acknowledge, in denial.

His thoughts of having a life with Naruto were cut off by the sound of an incoming text….from Naruto.

" _Teme, that was the best date ever. Can I have a picture of you? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for christmas."_

Sasuke smirked and curled into his covers. Deciding to play Naruto's game, he typed back. " _I'm taking a shit."_

Not a moment later, a text came back. " _Are you implying that you want me to see your ass? Because I'm all for it. Night, teme. Love ya."_

Sasuke only hissed. Of course love would backfire on him.

He froze. Love?

He texted to Naruto again. " _Usuratonkachi, what's the song that was on the juke box?"_

" _All I want Is You by U2."_

Sasuke found the song and jabbed in his earphones.

 _You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold_

 _You say you want your story to remain untold_

 _But all the promises we make_

 _From the cradle to the grave_

 _When all I want is you_

Sasuke decided it could be love. He fell asleep to the sound of Naruto singing their song.


	4. We Meet Again

**We Meet Again**

"Sasuke wake up." The sound of Itachi's voice woke the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke could have hissed at his brother. For he was up until around 2:00 AM in a store with Naruto. But, that was why he was getting up anyway. To tell Itachi the story.

Opening his eyes, he asked his brother "can we go to the cafe for breakfast."

"Sure." The detective said. "But, you have to get ready fast, because I'm hungry."

Sasuke groaned as he got up. "Oh Sasuke, why the hell were you listening to U2 last night. I had to turn your phone off. I always knew you were a sap, but geez."

Sasuke closed the bathroom door. "That's what I'm going to tell you at the cafe. Something amazing happened last night."

 **NS**

So there they were. At Konoha's beautiful and elegant cafe. Sasuke had just finished telling his brother how Naruto had asked him to dance.

'So you like that song now?"

"Like it? I love it, Aniki. It makes me happy."

Itachi smiled at his brother "I'm not so sure it's the song, but I'm glad you're happy. I've never seen you so happy before."

"Yeah. so, after we finish dancing, Naruto tells me how we could have left out the back door the whole time. I was so pissed and happy and flushed at onc-"

"Excuse me?" A small voice interrupted them. Both brothers turned to see a small girl with a pink tank top and red shorts on, a Konoha fox hat covering her hair.

Sasuke smiled. "Are you lost, sweety. Where are your parents? How old are you?"

"My father and brother are looking for me, but I'm playing a prank on them. I'm ten." She held up every finger.

Sasuke was surprised. The girl must have been born premature or something. She looked like she was six and her voice was as small as a five year olds. "Can I use your table to hide?"

Itachi laughed. "Sure, but if your father or brother are worried, I will have to tattle tale on you."

She giggled and ducked under the cafe table. Not a moment later, a man with silver hair stood in the aisle. "Where is my little Sakura-chan?"

A giggle was heard near Sasuke and Itachi the man turned their way. "Itachi?" Sasuke whispered to his brother. 'That's Hatake-sama."

Itachi only nodded and the silver haired man smiled at them. "Have you two seen a small girl. Looks like she's around six and she has on pink and red.

Before they could answer, the small girl jumped from underneath the table. "Boo!"

The president let out a fake scream and fell to the floor. "Tou-san was so scared he passed out." the girl laughed.

Many of the workers laughed at their president and a new voice entered the shop. "Dad. Did you find her? She wasn't even out- Sakura-chan, where were you?"

Sasuke froze. The president. Sakura, ten years old. That would mean-

"My, my. We have got to stop meeting like this, teme. Hey, Tachi."

"Naruto." The officer said.

Sasuke smiled when the girl jumped from her now awake father. "Ruto!" With that she jumped on her brother's legs.

Naruto patted her head. "You can't pull pranks like that. Now what if you were taken?"

"Sorry. No one took me. The man with tears made sure and the man with duck hair."

That put a frown on Sasuke's face and earned an "aww" from Itachi. This kid was just like Naruto, insulting people and being so straightforward.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "We meet again, Uchiha. Unfortunately, it's morning so we can't get locked in together again."

The young raven finally spoke. He stood and folded his arms. With a smirk, he questioned "Are you stalking me."

"As much as I'd love that, no. Just a day out with the family. Had I known you were going to show up, which I should have since we're made for each other, I would have brought the roses and that creepy doll."

Remembering the events of early morning, Sasuke let out a giggle. Naruto stared dumbly at him while Itachi stared amused.

"So…..you wanna go on a real date?"

"Yes, he will. How about tonight?" Sasuke glared at his brother. He could have said yes for himself.

"Nice. Teme, I think I'm falling for you."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I think you might wanna get up."

 **NS**

 **Guys, I'm just going to skip to the date and the yaoi. I promised City Princess I'd have this on the sixth and I don't want to make empty promises. Brace yourselves, for our journey ends here. I have another fic to write.**

Sasuke glared at his closet, as if it were required to conjure up an outfit for a movie night at Naruto's house.

The one sided stand off was interrupted by a text.

" _What are you wearing tonight, beautiful."_

Sasuke got angry and typed without thinking, regretting what he put.

" _Nothing!"_

" _I'm getting hot just thinking about that."_

Sasuke smirked at the phone. If Naruto wanted to be a perv, than he would make sure to wear something very ugly.

When he got done dressing, he sped out the house and drove to Naruto's.

When Naruto opened the door, his mouth dropped. Sasuke inwardly smirked. That should teach him.

Unfortunately, love would always backfire on him.

"You must want to skip the movie and go straight to the sex, because you look so fucking hot right now."

Sasuke grumbled. He had slipped on a pair of black joggers and an orange T-shirt he stole from Shisui's closet. Of course Naruto would think he looked hot.

"That's the shirt I left over Shisui's house when we had that sleep over. I'm glad you stole it, now get in here."

Naruto instantly popped in the disk and before long, the notebook displayed on the screen. Sasuke was thoroughly interested in the American film. Naruto was thoroughly interested in Sasuke.

The blond kept trying to put his arm around Sasuke and scoot closer. It only earned him a famous Uchiha glare. Sasuke stopped glaring when Naruto laid his head in the other's lap. He only slipped his fingers through the blond locks until the movie ended.

"Finally!" Naruto stood and grabbed Sasuke up. "I swear if my room's on fire, I'm burning that damn movie."

Sasuke giggled. "You're a desperate virgin."

"I can't help it. I've waited for you for three whole years and now that you seem to take an interest in me, I can't let you slip away. Check this out."

His room door was opened to reveal candles and rose petals everywhere. Sasuke snorted. "I don't fuck on the first date."

'One: this is our second date. Remember the store? Yeah. Two: we're not fucking. I prefer making love. And three: Were virgins past 17. I think we both want this."

Sasuke decided not to answer and stepped inside after Naruto. "Why so many candles? It looks like you were trying to summon demons."

"I was." That earned the Namikaze a smack to the back of his head. "Kidding, kidding. Geez."

They stopped near the bed. Sasuke's heart began to pound. "So now what?"

"We can take off our clothes one at a time, like that movie."

"I'm impressed." Sasuke said. "You actually paid attention."

"I only paid attention to the part when they were having sex. It only made me angry. It was soft porn, like what the hell?"

Sasuke giggled and removed his socks. So did Naruto. Then the shirts, the pants, underwear, until they were just staring at each other. Well, Naruto stared, Sasuke kept his head down, insecurities rising.

Naruto breathed deeply. Walking over to the Uchiha and lifting his chin up. "You are more beautiful than I imagined." With that, their lips met and Naruto laid his significant other onto the bed.

He began to give sloppy kissed to a pale neck and chest. He leaned to the dresser and got the lube.

Soaking his fingers in the oily substance, he let his fingers hover near Sasuke's entrance. The Uchiha nodded, and one finger slipped in.

Sasuke hissed in pain. If he knew it would feel this bad, he would have waited until never. Naruto's voice soothed him. "Breath with me, Sas. Just relax okay."

Sasuke nodded and relaxed. Another finger was slipped in and the raven whimpered. Naruto scissored him for a moment and added a third finger.

"I think I'm ready, Naruto."

Said man nodded and pulled out. He soaked his cock with more lube. Upon looking down, Sasuke cried out. "I'm scared."

Naruto stopped. "If you don't wan-"

"No I want to. Trust me when I say I do. I'm just confiding in you."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, baby. I promise that the pain turns to pleasure and you'll feel high off poison. Just bear with me."

He pushed his first of 10 inches inside the Uchiha. A few tears left the other's yes. Naruto leaned forward and wiped them away. "Just relax."

When Sasuke squirmed, Naruto pushed in more. With 7 inches in, they waited. Naruto wouldn't dare move, for fear of ruining Sasuke. Sasuke rested on his elbows. "Okay. It feels a little better."

With the okay, Naruto pulled out halfway, and thrusted back in, making the Uchiha lift up and grab onto his shoulders.

Sasuke did feel high off poison. He couldn't get enough of it. He saw blood under his fingers from Naruto's back and Naruto didn't care.

With each thrusts, Sasuke attempted to say the blond's name.

"Na….Na.. .Naruto." Naruto grunted and kissed Sasuke's sweaty forehead.

"God. I fucking love you, Sas. So much. I wanted this for so long. I'm telling you."

Sasuke licked at Naruto's chest, making the 20 year old moan louder. He was so happy Kakashi and Sakura were gone for the night.

After about an hour of violent, then gentle, but lovely all the same thrusts, Sasuke wanted to sleep.

"Naruto. I'm gonna…."

"I…..know me….. Too."

With one large thrusts, Sasuke grabbed the backs of Naruto's neck and put his pale chin into the tan shoulder.

"Nghhh…..Naruto." And something hot filled him.

He fell back onto the rose petals and come as well. Naruto pulled out and landed on the Uchiha, heavily breathing in the crook of his neck.

After calming down, Sasuke pushed the football player off and crawled up to the top of the bed. His ass was already sore. Naruto followed and wrapped the Uchiha up like he was protecting him.

"Sasuke, I love you. I know it may be too soon for you, but I liked you for three years. I fell in love with your looks, your smile, your rare laugh, your personality."

It was quiet for a moment. Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's chest. "I love you too. At first I was scared so I tried hating you, but you caught me. I like how you complete me and how you can save me from anything. I'm glad you waited."

"I'm glad you were in that store. Of speaking of which, I have a present for you." Naruto got up, still naked. His manhood and bare firm butt made Sasuke squeal and hide underneath the cover.

Naruto only laughed and left the room. When he came back, he put a box on the bed. "Sasuke, look."

Sasuke lifted the cover, seeing Naruto still naked, and blushed.

Naruto rolled his eyes with an amused smile and got under the cover with the Uchiha. "Look now."

The 18 year old lifted the cover and opened the box. He screamed and covered his face. The child voice rang through the room. "I love you. I love you."

Naruto laughed and lifted the creepy doll. "Still a charmer. I love that about her."

Sasuke stared at the doll from the store. "You bought that ugly thing."

Naruto covered the dolls non-existent ears. "Hey, beautiful, don't say mean things."

Sasuke growled and swung rose petals at Naruto. "Get her out of here."

Naruto laughed and sat the doll in the corner of the room. "Asshole." Sasuke mumbled at the doll.

"Are you offering something, Sas?"

"Maybe. We can go to the rhythm of that song."

"No. The rhythm of my voice. When all….I want...is you."

Sasuke giggled as naruto crawled on top of him. "I like that song."

"Because it saved your life?"

"No….because you did."

More kissing occurred until the doll spoke again. "I Love you. I love you."

Sasuke pushed Naruto away. "It's haunted." He began to whimper.

Naruto growled. "This damned doll ruined our fun time."

 **Tada. Did you like? Please review and favorite. Be sure to follow me because I have more Narusasu coming out. I hope you liked City Princess. I hope you like.**

 **No Fucking flames or you'll die. Grrrr.**

 **Buh-bye Now.**


End file.
